


Fervor

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve)



Series: Post Regionals [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Smut, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke/Rin; This was pretty much shameless smut placed during the night after regional's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fervor

He was burning.

It was a feeling he had come to recognize, a sensation that he had accepted long ago he could never fully escape. The kindling was so unlike the feeling of drowning, so unlike the suffocating helplessness that had accompanied his swimming just a mere day ago. Instead, the fire was more liberating. Painful, yes, but _visceral_ and, at times, _tangible_. It was like the flame had settled deep within his gut and as long as he could bear the heat the butterfly swimmer could reach in and touch it whenever the opportunity arose. It existed within him and all it would ever take was a small touch to set his entire body ablaze in it.

A small touch-

Or, in this case, a small _kiss_.

Sousuke held Rin's face almost devotedly, his own a mere breath away. A warmth was spreading within the confines of his body, spreading out from his spine in soft, licking tendrils that sent a shiver up along his back. Rin's own hands had reached up as well, his fingers brushing along Sousuke's as he met the other's gaze with a stubbornness recognizant of the relay obsessed child he had once been. Exhaling out slowly, Sousuke's eyes turned dark at that look for a moment before he was leaning forward to bring their lips together in a soft brush that sent the flames within him roaring. It overtook him, catching the larger male off guard in a way that forced him to pull back with a startled inhale. Lips parting, slowly Sousuke let out a small exhale to regain his bearings as he watched Rin lean more and more into his touch as if he was losing himself in his own emotions . Hesitating, by now, was pointless. Delaying was impossible. His entire body screamed for more and it was only out of consideration for his partner that Sousuke had fought this urge down for so long today.

Eyes turning lion dark within his tanned face Sousuke pressed forward. This time it was deeper, more demanding, when his lips forced Rin's to part for him. The redhead willingly obliged, Sousuke's name escaping him only briefly, before he was reciprocating with an intensity almost parallel to Sousuke's own. Their mouths clashed together, the kiss just becoming another competition as they fought for complete and total control of the moment. With Rin still pressed up against their bedroom door it made it easier for Sousuke to dominate, his eyes flashing wildly as the taste of his lover settled heavily within his mouth. The pain of the fire inside had begun to subside and in its place was only the sweat and heat of Sousuke's desperation to, at least for one night, have Rin all for himself.

A thought which served as the only reason why Sousuke was finally able to wrench his mouth away in pursuit of more. Breathing heavily, the raven's head dropped to move down Rin's neck with an almost excited twitch of his mouth. The moan that managed to vibrate against his ear then was a satisfying sound, the kind that made his saliva-slickened lips itch to move even _lower_.

“S-Sousuke-....”

There really was no need for words between them. Sousuke knew from the way Rin's chest heaved that he was thinking the same thing, but that didn't mean Sousuke wasn't going to make him say it all the same. “Mmm?” Smirking from around Rin's collarbone, Sousuke lowered his hands to finger around the top of Rin's jean pants teasingly. “Was there somethin' you wanted, Rin?” The way he says Rin's name is almost like a purr and it makes Rin's already warm face brighten a deeper cherry red. Huffing out a breath, Rin looked like he was about to back out of saying what he wanted only for the victorious look in Sousuke's eye to make his lips draw down into a stubborn pout. “You know what I want, Stupiiiiii-HAH!” Rin's head practically slammed against the wooden door, the redhead having not noticed when Sousuke's other hand had creeped up under his shirt to pinch at an already budding nipple.

“Don't do that!!”

“Do what?”

“Aaaah! That!!”

Sousuke chuckled, his hand falling to lift up Rin's shirt so he could kiss the now red bud apologetically. “If that's not what you wanted, then what?”

Rin groaned, his hips rubbing up against Soususke's leg as his cock throbbed painfully in his tight jeans. “I want you to suck me.” Sousuke grinned.

“Suck what?”

“What else!?!”

Flicking his tongue against the abused nipple Sousuke's face brightened.

“This then?”

“N-hnnngh!!”

Rin's hands grabbed at Sousuke's arms, the male remembering only a second later to be gentler to Sousuke's right side. Groaning in regret quickly Rin let go again and covered his face with his hand instead. “Don't tease me.” As he rubbed his finger in taunting circles around Rin's nipple Sousuke feigned innocence. “If you don't tell me what you want and where I can't do it.”

“Shouldn't I be the one doing this stuff to you? You are injured and all-”

“I enjoy doing it to you more.”

Sousuke shrugged as Rin sighed in acknowledgment.

“Please suck my dick then, Sousuke.”

“Ah good, I think I got that one on recording-”

“SOUSUKE!”

Sousuke chuckled, setting the phone he had pulled out of his back pocket on the ground beside him. Although he had developed a habit of taking pictures of Rin he hadn't yet gone so far as to do recordings. “I'm joking, Rin.” Rin let out another groan at that, his body slumping as though he were ready to give up even while Sousuke began to finally undo his pants with his left hand. His right one had fallen to the ground, the raven opting out of using it for this in case he needs it later. However, noticing this, a worried frown etched itself onto Rin's lips and for a moment he seemed ready to back out of it. Sousuke could tell by the way his eyes continued to dart around the room that Rin felt almost out of place being on the receiving end. Guilt, perhaps, considering how much Sousuke had been through in the last two days alone Rin probably felt as though he owed him something.

But-

What Rin never realized-

Receiving never felt as good as the times Sousuke got to watch Rin fall apart beneath him.

Not wanting to let Rin back out Sousuke quickly shoved the male's pants down to his ankles, taking only seconds to let out a low chuckle at the shark themed boxer briefs, before those were quickly pushed down as well. By now Rin's hands were on the edges of his shirt, his embarrassment obvious as he stretched the fabric down as if to cover up when Sousuke's eyes landed on his cock. If there was one thing Rin hated, Sousuke knew, it was feeling exposed. Be it emotionally or physically any sign of vulnerability would inflict embarrassment on the redhead. It made Sousuke smile, his entire body relaxing as he leaned in to brush a kiss just on the upper part of Rin's thigh. The gesture caused Rin's leg to twitch, his body hunching over, as a whimper of Sousuke's name passed through his thinly pressed lips. Murmuring something unintelligible even to himself the raven moved his mouth up, trailing more kisses along the soft skin, until he finally reached the junction of Rin's legs. Taking in a deep breath the raven felt his mind whirl with the smell of Rin, that flame roaring once more inside of him, as he licked gently at one of the hairless testes'. He knew Rin hated this part, the time it took Sousuke to actually get to work. But something had to be said by the way the raven held Rin's body steady as humility at being granted this chance once again washed through him.

He really did grow to love Rin too much to be healthy.

Hand wrapping around the base of Rin's cock Sousuke moved up. He licked a thin strip up the hard shaft, enjoying the heat pulsating off of the skin and against his tongue, while he began to gently rub the base in a circular motion. Above him he could hear Rin taking in a large intake of air, the male's body still slightly hunched over as though he were trying to figure out if it was still worth trying to stop this.

Well, that just meant Sousuke had to do better.

Sliding up, Sousuke rubbed his tongue along the foreskin, pressing harder against the frenulum while the hand gripping Rin's cock let go to move between his legs. There, without warning, Sousuke began to scrap his nail along the space just between Rin's testes and ass – his perineum - as his lips finally encircled the head and began to harshly suck. Above him, the redheads entire body jolted, a loud cry escaping his lips as his hands flew to grab at Sousuke's head for support. Judging from the way he was shivering Rin was probably finding it hard to remain standing while Sousuke continued to tease the oversensitive area with an excitement that could be considered almost sadistic.

“Ahhh-ah! S-Sousuke....!”

The tug of his hair signaled Sousuke to move faster, his mouth pressing down to encompass as much of the cock as he could fit in his mouth. Finger still teasing the perianal area, Sousuke began to circle the spot where he thought Rin's prostrate was near to just keep him on that edge while his head began to bob up and down on the other male's cock. “Oh... god...” He could hear the desperation rising in Rin's voice with every passing minute just as much as he could feel it. It wasn't too long before Rin's cock was throbbing against his rubbing tongue, his fingers clutching almost desperately to Sousuke's hair as if he had forgotten that the other male could feel pain there. But rather than complain Sousuke could only moan, the sound stifled against the hard shaft filling his mouth when he began to suck harder, faster; his tongue lavishing attention everywhere he could reach with it while his finger began to press up on the bit of skin that he was sure where Rin's prostrate was hidden. Above him Rin screamed, the yell almost wet sounding as Sousuke opened his eyes to see drool trailing down his jaw. It made him shudder, his own needs forgotten for the moment as a single minded need to force Rin into ecstasy took over all of his senses. Nothing, _nothing_ , mattered as much as that single thought when Sousuke poured himself into inflicting as much pleasure on Rin's body as he could. Before he knew it his right hand had even risen as well, any pain long forgotten as he focused on just holding Rin up through these final few minutes until finally the tug on Sousuke's hair took a different meaning. Rin's cries became a warning, one ignored, as Sousuke shoved as much of the other male's cock into his mouth as he could seconds before a choked up moan accompanied the cum now squirting into his mouth.

Heart pounding in his chest and sweat causing his bangs to stick to his forehead, Sousuke leaned back only once he was sure he had managed to swallow it all. Rin's release was bitter, not exactly the best taste, but it was still Rin and Sousuke didn't have the heart to spit it up. For his part Rin managed to hold up for a few seconds before his legs finally gave out and the teen slid down to collapse on the floor in front of Sousuke. His garments were only on one leg now, the other having freed itself at some point during Sousuke's sucking when the standing male needed to spread his legs wider. It made another grin press to Sousuke's face, the raven enjoying the disheveled appearance of his lover, as Rin just sat there panting with closed eyes. Leaning forward, Sousuke laid his head down on Rin's shoulder, both of them struggling to catch their breath, before the other male finally spoke.

“C-Can we do....haaa....the rest on the b-bed?”

The question made Sousuke chuckle, his own eyes closing as well at the unspoken promise such words carried. Although he knew Rin wouldn't leave him in this state it was still nice to be told he had something to look forward to. “Yeah.”

It took a few minutes more of awkward shuffling before the two were able to get rid of the rest of their clothes (save for Sousuke's shoulder brace) as they moved places. It probably would have taken less time if Rin didn't insist on getting the lube himself, Sousuke feeling slightly put off when his job of stretching the other was taken away from him on account of his shoulder. But Rin's complaints on the matter made sense and he really didn't want to be hurting more than necessary tomorrow because he kept having to lean on the broken down muscles. The only down side of it was how much like absolute _torture_ it was to watch as Rin's fingers disappeared one by one inside of his taut hole. The other male's expression didn't help either since he kept flushing and biting down on his lip to prevent any more noises than werenecessary from escaping. Sousuke was fairly sure by the time the third finger was inside he was about to lose his damn mind and fuck Rin right then but the whimpers Rin kept making as Sousuke distracted him from the burn of stretching by stroking his cock managed to keep the larger male at bay.

“Okay, nnngh.... that's enough.”

Rin's entire body slumped against the mattress of the bed, his expression almost worn out. It was probably difficult to reach around himself like that, especially with Sousuke watching, so credit had to be given to the smaller male for all the work he had just done. “Can I start then?” Noticing that Sousuke looked almost like an ignored pup made Rin chuckle. The teen sat up, making Sousuke uncross his legs so that the smaller male could crawl into his lap. Although the bunk beds didn't give them much room in this position Sousuke knew once again Rin was trying to be considerate of his shoulder. Sighing, Sousuke's face fell to nuzzle into Rin's neck, enjoying the smell of his lover's sweat as a gentle flame licked at the pit of his stomach.

“You've probably waited long enough.”

Rin's voice was gentle, the timbre low as careful hands rubbed along Sousuke's upper arms. It was a voice that made another feeling sweep through Sousuke's body, one that words were insufficient to fully describe. It was the sort of emotion that made Sousuke feel like he could do anything, be anything, no matter his own physical limitations, if only this person were there to do it with him. Sighing out Sousuke lifted his head to brush his lips against Rin's, his eyes hooded while he moved Rin's body so that his hips were angled just above his waiting cock. Once there all it took was a whisper of Rin's name before his hips were pushing up at the same time Rin's pushed down to finally join their bodies together. The warmth of Rin's body dragged a groan from Sousuke's chest, his face clouding in pleasure as inch by inch the other male's muscles swallowed him. It was warm and moist inside and Sousuke could see spots of white cutting across his vision until he was finally fully in. Rin panted against his ear briefly before his head fell to rest against Sousuke's good shoulder, a small “Oh...” being the only response he could give to having Sousuke inside of him like this. It was a response that had made Sousuke laugh. In comparison to Rin's normally more vocal moans who could have known that just a little gasp could hold so much gratification within it. It made Sousuke turn his head so that he could press his lips against Rin's temple as though thanking him for that moment before desire began to take over once more.

Hands falling to grip Rin's hips Sousuke started to move. He pumped himself in and out slowly, taking his time to enjoy the way the redhead met each of his slow thrusts as if he wanted to help. It was a cute sentiment that he knew Rin would not be able to keep up for long. Without warning Sousuke leaned forward, forcing Rin to fall down onto his back with a startled gasp. However, before any complaints or lectures could start Sousuke began to thrust harder, faster. Once again not allowing Rin's guilt to take from the raven what he wanted most-

_To see Rin completely unraveled beneath him._

“Hangh!! F-Fuck- aaaah!”

Sousuke pounded, unrelenting in his thrusts while Rin's legs curled around his waist. His own hands were still on the redheads hips, bringing the other male's body down with every hard push until a need for a better angle forced Sousuke into finally letting go. His hands fell to the bed, fingers curling into the sheets on either side of Rin's head, as his thrusts began to take on a more frantic nature. But, even with his harried pace, Sousuke's cock still aimed into one spot – seeking out the small bundle of nerves that would serve as Rin's breaking point – until finally with another crying moan Sousuke knew he had found what he was looking for. Eyes forced to remain open so that he could watch Rin's face Sousuke's hips became almost rejuvenated in their speed. He pounded into Rin's prostrate, over and over and over again hitting the spot and brushing over it rhythmically to make Rin tremble with pleasure. Drool and tears left stains on his bed's fabric, the redhead having turned his head so that he could bite down onto it to better control his voice when the pleasure began to build an insufferable amount. It drove Sousuke even crazier, hating to see Rin cry but loving the reason for it all the more. Shoulder throbbing the raven leaned down, forcing Rin to let go of the tearing sheets to instead kiss him as hands moved to hold onto one another's until with an almost silent yell of pleasure Rin's head threw back and his cum squirted out across his lower stomach. The sudden orgasm made his insides tighten up and for a brief moment Sousuke thought he was going to melt under the intense heat of Rin's muscles. All he could manage were a few more sloppy thrusts before his own body was locking up in orgasm. With a groan Sousuke's head fell forward and he emptied himself inside of Rin, his body unable to move even though he knew the redhead would be unhappy about his not pulling out. But, for once, Sousuke just wanted this chance to leave a bit of himself inside of Rin. It was a selfish and possessive gesture, one that betrayed just how scared he was of losing Rin now that the other knew his secrets, but he couldn't stop himself.

Because, really, his shoulder he could deal with.

However, watching Rin travel a path without him anymore was too painful to even consider.

Delicate hands brushed up against Sousuke's cheeks. Opening his eyes, the raven looked down to see a smile gracing the tear stained face of his relaxed lover. It was a sight that left him breathless, the pureness in the expression leaving Sousuke in a state of bewilderment. He could feel Rin's thumbs rubbing under his eyes before a small murmur reached his ears.

“Although I'd hate to spoil you, I could use a kiss right about now.”

The words were like the very same ones Rin had used that morning, only this time Sousuke hadn't even needed to speak of his selfish request. Rin had taken the chance from him by acting as though he were being the selfish one instead. Reaching up with his right hand, Sousuke moved one of Rin's hands so that he could kiss the palm gently. Then, after pulling carefully out of the smaller male, Sousuke fell to his left side so that he could bundle Rin up closer against him.

Within Sousuke there was a burning flame. 

Although for now the roaring had died down it still lingered there, constantly reminding Sousuke of it's existence, as Rin's lips pressed softly against his. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic smut in forever I'm so rusty. It probably didn't connect well to other two but all well I went into all of these thinking 'I wanna write sourin smut' and this is what came out so I hope someone enjoyed it! 
> 
> ps im still crying over episode 10 and episode 11's little sourin moments just made me cry more i love these two so much.


End file.
